


Slow

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "Steve said it like it was a foregone conclusion, like sex had to be quick and intense, like there wasn’t time to – oh.Oh.When they had the awkward and stilted conversation about where this was going, Danny remembered Steve telling him haltingly that his only relationships with men were of the clandestine variety due to DADT. He remembered kissing Steve as a reward for his honestly and promising to himself that he would make this good for Steve.And that included showing him the merits of slow sex."Or: yet another way that Danny turns Steve's world upside down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lcdrsuperseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/gifts).



Steve pushed a naked Danny back into the bed, pressing him down against the mattress. Danny went willingly, grinning up at Steve and running his hands happily down Steve’s bare chest, casting an appreciative eye at Steve’s cock which was hardening quickly and brushing against Danny’s abs as he straddled Danny’s hips.

“Should’ve known you’d be controlling in bed too,” Danny laughed, pulling Steve down into a kiss with a hand on his neck.

Steve grinned against Danny’s lips, leaning back just enough to say, “You complaining, Danny?”, emphasizing his question with a slow roll of his hips. Danny’s breath caught as their cocks rubbed together and Steve looked smug. Danny rolled his eyes, tugging Steve into another kiss that quickly turned hot and filthy. They broke apart, gasping for air, and Steve rested his forehead on Danny’s for a moment before twisting and leaning over to fumble around at the bedside table.

Danny turned his head in time to see Steve triumphantly tossing his bottle of lube onto the bed next to Danny. “How –“ he started to ask, but Steve interrupted him quickly.

“Like – like this,” he said hastily, a light flush dusting over his skin and Danny’s breath caught.

“Yeah, yes, that’s good,” he agreed eagerly, lifting his hips just enough to rub his cock against Steve’s ass. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he groaned, dropping back down to kiss Danny and grab the lube. He stayed bent over him like that, exchanging heated kisses that had Danny’s mind spinning so much that it took him a moment to notice Steve was only resting on one arm. The other was – oh  _fuck_ , that’s hot.

Steve was opening himself up with quick, perfunctory movements, eyes half-closed and making little moans as his fingers slid in and out of his hole. Danny twisted his arms free so he could reach down to Steve’s ass and spread it for him, wishing that he could see Steve’s fingers disappearing inside.

Something must have shown on his face because Steve said breathlessly, “Next time you can watch me spread myself wide for you.” Danny’s eyes shot up to meet Steve’s half-amused and heated glance.

“Yeah,” Danny breathed, rubbing his hands over the smooth curve of Steve’s ass, “that sounds like a deal.”

Steve slid his fingers out with a slick sound, sitting back on his heels and rearranging himself so that he hovered over Danny. He reached back and grasped Danny’s cock, steadying himself over it. Danny gripped at Steve’s ankles, almost breathless with anticipation. Steve met his eye and smirked. “Ready?”

“Goddammit, Steve,” Danny glared, “stop teasing and get on my dick.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Steve sniped back at him, readying himself, “I don’t know why anyone would ever call you grumpy.”

“Sarcasm,” Danny hissed, gripping Steve’s ankles more tightly as his cock caught on the stretched rim of Steve’s hole, “is the lowest form of –  _oh Jesus Christ_.”

Steve sat down onto Danny’s cock. Hard. Danny shouted, back arching off the bed at the sudden overwhelming feeling of being  _inside Steve_. Steve was panting, a slight wince rippling over his face when Danny moved but he rose up just a bit and fell back down, grinning at Danny’s moan of delight.

Danny lifted his hands to grasp at Steve’s shoulders, but Steve caught his arms, pushing them back down next to his head, gripping his wrists tightly. Danny tested Steve’s grip and felt a jolt of heat low in his belly when he found that he couldn’t move his arms. Steve had him thoroughly pinned down and Danny watched eagerly as Steve began to ride him in earnest, his thigh muscles straining as he lifted himself up and dropped back down onto Danny’s cock, working his way up to a fierce rhythm that had both of them gasping.

Danny couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of his mouth as Steve rose up and down on him like some sort of vision, sweat sliding down his tanned skin, eyes dark and hazy with need, panting through parted lips that were red and wet from Danny’s kisses. “Oh Steve, fuck  _yes_ , babe, you’re so good like this,” he groaned. Steve let out a sharp noise and let go of Danny’s hands to touch himself, one hand stroking his cock and the other planted behind him next to Danny’s leg, giving him the leverage to arch his back.

Danny batted Steve’s hand away and took a hold of his leaking cock, stroking it once experimentally and feeling satisfaction at Steve’s whine. He squirmed, attempting to sit up to get more leverage but Steve pushed him back down and held his fingers, wet with his own precome, to Danny’s lips. Danny felt a jolt of arousal and opened his mouth, letting Steve push his fingers inside. Danny sucked them clean obediently and kept up a steady pace on Steve’s cock, spreading the copious amounts of precome over him.

God, Steve was  _wet_ , and Danny had never been this turned on in his life. It felt like every molecule in his body was so attuned to  _Steve, Steve, Steve_ , that every move he made just flamed Danny’s arousal further. He wanted so badly to push Steve over and just thrust into him, make this last as long as possible, but Steve’s steady weight on his thighs and his previous unrelenting grip on Danny’s wrists made it clear that would not be happening tonight.

So Danny planted his feet, sucked really hard on Steve’s index finger just to watch his eyes grow dark, and then the next time Steve began to slide back down onto Danny’s cock, Danny thrust his hips upwards sharply, his pelvis hitting Steve’s ass with a loud slap. Steve startled, a low, dark moan escaping his lips.

“Do that again,” he said breathlessly, yanking his fingers out of Danny’s mouth. Danny grinned and thrust up into Steve again, rubbing right underneath the head of Steve’s cock just to see his pace stutter, to see that control crack just a bit.

“You like that?” Danny asked, amused at the glare Steve shot him. “Gonna fuck yourself on my cock until you come? You wanna come all over me, Steve?”

Steve sucked in a harsh breath, sweat shining on his skin as he sped up, muscles straining to support the needy pace he’d set. “Yes,” he rasped, curling his fingers around where Danny held his cock and stroking with him, both of them dragging their fingers along the wet length, “I want to come on you, Jesus, Danny, I want it so much.”

Danny smirked. “Then do it. Come on my cock,” he purred. Steve was only too eager to obey, leaning back and grabbing Danny’s thighs, and Danny could tell from the shout that every thrust was now hitting Steve’s prostate. The dark look in Steve’s eyes told Danny exactly how much Steve wanted this and he couldn’t contain a shiver.

The arousal sparking under his skin could not be ignored and Danny fucked up into Steve faster, chasing his orgasm relentlessly. It was impressive that he hadn’t shot his load the second Steve sat down on him fully but now he wanted, needed, to come inside Steve, to watch his come drip out of that stretched hole, to –

Steve shouted, sitting down fully and clenched down on Danny’s cock. He shuddered minutely as he came, come dripping onto Danny’s chest with every stroke of both of their hands, milking every drop from Steve. As he shuddered through the aftershocks, clenching down and mumbling gibberish, Danny practically vibrated with need underneath him, hips twitching to be able to fuck up into that tight heat again.

Steve rolled off of Danny, kneeling next to him and grabbing his slick cock, pumping it several times until Danny’s orgasm came crashing over him. He arched off the bed, grabbing Steve’s head and mashing their lips together in a messy kiss as he shook through the waves of pleasure, only vaguely aware that he was crying out against Steve’s lips.

Steve kissed him softly on his sweaty forehead and slipped off the bed. Danny leaned up on his elbows to watch Steve strut across to the bathroom, licking absently at Danny’s come on his hand. “God, Steve,” Danny croaked, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

Steve’s pleased laughter followed him out of the bathroom, wiping off his hand with a washcloth and then throwing it towards Danny. Danny grabbed it and made a face at Steve before cleaning up his chest slowly, always happy to bask in the afterglow.

Which Steve was apparently not doing, Danny noted as Steve quickly threw on a shirt and shorts, stretching with a pleased sigh. “I’m going downstairs for a beer,” Steve told Danny with a soft, quick smile.

Danny nodded, briefly puzzling over Steve’s sudden shift before he realized that the dirty washcloth was still in his hand and Steve had to walk right past –

“You’re an ass!” he yelled and smiled at Steve’s unrestrained laughter that filtered up to the bedroom from below.

* * *

 

Danny thought nothing of the speed that Steve set for them in bed until two weeks later when Steve sucked Danny off against the wall, both of them half-dressed, pressing his hips back and deep-throating him until Danny’s knees threatened to buckle. Danny came with a shout, mind shorting out and stars obscuring his vision. When he came back to himself, trembling and barely standing, he looked down to see Steve stroking his cock quickly, sharp groans accompanying every pass of his hand. Danny dropped down, needing to touch Steve  _now_ , but had just reached toward him when Steve came with a deep moan, hand stuttering over his cock and come splattering over his pants.

Steve stilled, shuddering once more, and Danny couldn’t help but to kiss him, pushing into his space and nipping at his lower lip with a playfulness that had Steve smiling. “You could’ve let me do that,” he murmured, indicating Steve’s softened cock and the come cooling on his pants.

Steve hummed and kissed Danny, wiping his hand against his shirt that laid next to him on the floor. “This was faster,” he mumbled with a grin before getting up and ambling away with his discarded shirt– probably to just throw his clothes into the washer instead of the laundry basket like a  _normal person_  –

Danny took a breath, forcing his mind away from Steve’s annoying quirk and back to his comment. He turned it over in his head a couple of times throughout the rest of the evening.  _Faster_? Danny frowned to himself, curling up into Steve’s side on the couch, completely ignoring whatever Steve had playing on the tv. Steve said it like it was a foregone conclusion, like sex had to be quick and intense, like there wasn’t time to – oh.

 _Oh_.

When they had the awkward and stilted conversation about where this was going, Danny remembered Steve telling him haltingly that his only relationships with men were of the  _clandestine_  variety due to DADT. He remembered kissing Steve as a reward for his honestly and promising to himself that he would make this good for Steve.

And that included showing him the merits of slow sex.

“Hey, Steve?”

Steve flicked his eyes over to Danny, sending him an easy smile. “Yes, Danny?”

“How do you feel about being tied up?”

Steve tensed, his hand stilling from where it was softly caressing Danny’s shoulder. “What do you mean?” He asked carefully.

“Like,” Danny sat up and twisted around to face Steve, “like in bed.”

Steve glanced at Danny sideways and then fixed his eyes on the tv, clearing his throat. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never tried it.”

“But do you like the idea?” Danny prodded, unwilling to let it go now that an idea was forming in his head.

Steve studiously refused to look at Danny, a light red flush covering his cheeks. “I’m guessing you like it since you brought it up.”

Danny let out a long-suffering sigh. “Goddammit, Steve, just tell me if you’re okay with me tying you up a little or not.”

Steve reached out blindly and pulled Danny back into his side, relaxing a little when Danny obediently returned to his former position. He dropped a kiss on Danny’s forehead and mumbled, “Yeah, let’s try it.” Danny intertwined their fingers in a show of support and saw Steve’s mouth quirk in a smile out of the corner of his eye.

This will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sudden assault left Steve feeling breathless with anticipation of getting Danny’s cock in his mouth, but Danny murmured against Steve’s lips: “I don’t want you to suck my cock.” Steve’s noise of confusion was muffled by Danny’s mouth, but he pulled back just enough to fix Steve with a dark look, eyes full of a hunger that made Steve’s breath catch. “I want you to choke on it.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still for [ssthongmagnet](http://ssthongmagnet.tumblr.com/) who is a fucking saint as I have taken a month to finish this.  
> I definitely hope it was worth the wait!

Danny finished tying his hands to the headboard with the ties and Steve took the moment to openly ogle his naked partner, giving him a lewd grin and a wink when Danny looked down at him, eliciting a wry smile and chuckle. Danny rested back, eyeing his work critically and nodding in satisfaction. Steve gave an experimental tug, his dick twitching in his underwear when he felt the tie restrict his movements. Of course, Danny had left him with just enough room to easily escape if he wanted to, but as Steve looked up at Danny’s dark eyes and saw the desire burning there, all thoughts of escape were immediately banished.

He stretched out as much as he could, flexing his arms shamelessly and smirking up at Danny. “Now what?”

Danny straddled his thighs, letting his naked ass rest on Steve’s sadly still-covered dick. He cocked his head, a contemplative look on his face, and Steve grinned, sure that he knew what Danny wanted. Danny sent him a bemused look, circling Steve’s captured wrists with his hands. “I see that you already think you know what I want.”

Steve allowed a tinge of smugness to touch his grin. “Of course I do; I know you.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, sliding his hands down Steve’s arms to his shoulders. “You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

Steve shivered under the soft caress of Danny’s hands on his skin as his finger traced a gentle pattern across Steve’s tattoos. “I’m pretty sure I know how this entire thing will go,” he said, silently berating himself for how hoarse he already sounded. Danny had barely touched him, and Steve already sounded wrung out. From the smile dancing around Danny’s lips, he suspected that Danny had picked up on that.

“Hmm,” Danny mused, flicking a nipple casually, “do tell.” Steve twisted his head to press an open-mouthed kiss against Danny’s wrist, scraping his teeth across the delicate skin. Danny groaned, pulling his hands back and frowning down at Steve. “Stop being distracting,” he demanded.

Steve grinned unashamedly. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not, you heathen,” Danny grumbled, pinching at Steve’s nipple and making him yelp.

“No, I’m not,” Steve agreed, “and you want me to suck your cock.” Danny’s cock jerked against his skin and Steve tamped down on the smug smirk that threatened to take over his face. He knew his boy.

Danny leaned down, capturing Steve’s lips easily for a moment, exchanging biting kisses and licking into Steve’s mouth with a determination. Steve loved kissing Danny, loved the taste of him lingering on his lips, loved the slight amount of stubble brushing against his skin, loved the tiny little sounds that Danny would make, letting Steve swallow them up with his mouth.

The sudden assault left Steve feeling breathless with anticipation of getting Danny’s cock in his mouth, but Danny murmured against Steve’s lips: “I don’t want you to suck my cock.” Steve’s noise of confusion was muffled by Danny’s mouth, but he pulled back just enough to fix Steve with a dark look, eyes full of a hunger that made Steve’s breath catch. “I want you to _choke_ on it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve said, voice strangled and licking his lips, still stinging from Danny’s kisses, gaze dropping to where Danny’s cock was dripping precome onto his abs. “That works.”

“Get comfortable.” Danny’s voice was hoarse, and Steve felt a frission of satisfaction race across his skin at the sound. He pulled himself up against the pillows into more of a seated position, impeded by the soft fabric still tight around his wrists. He looked up to see Danny kneeling over him, hair mussed by Steve’s hands earlier in the evening and blue eyes blown dark with want.

“C’mon, Danny,” he said, voice low and dark, “fuck my mouth.”

“Jesus,” Danny whispered, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard and Steve strained forward to give one cautious lick to the head of his cock. Danny let go of the headboard with a jerk, grasping onto one of Steve’s restrained hands. “If you need me to stop, you squeeze twice.” He told Steve in no uncertain terms, holding his gaze until Steve nodded in acquiescence, feeling a pleasant tightening in his chest at how careful Danny was with him.

Danny groaned, grasping Steve’s head with his other hand and holding it still, guiding himself into Steve’s open mouth. Steve moaned as his mouth was filled slowly, the welcome weight of Danny’s cock resting on his tongue. “Ready?” Danny grunted, and Steve sent up what he hoped was a sufficiently annoyed look. It apparently worked because Danny laughed, drawing out of Steve’s mouth and then back in, brushing smooth skin and the salty taste of his precome along Steve’s tongue.

Danny quickly established a rhythm, a slow and steady slide in and out of Steve’s mouth, his hand tracing the line of Steve’s throat and jaw, murmuring praises about how good Steve looks with Danny’s cock in his mouth, letting small groans and grunts drop from his lips when Steve did that thing with his tongue.

Anticipation was tight in Steve’s gut, just waiting for the moment when Danny would pick up speed and fuck his throat raw, heat flushing through him at the thought. He desperately wanted to be able to touch himself, to get some friction on his aching cock, but Danny had him pinned against the headboard and he ached with how much he loved it, just waiting for the moment when Danny would come down his throat.

He opened his eyes as Danny drew back, his cock slipping from Steve’s mouth. Steve blinked up at him, brow furrowed. “Danny?” He asked, flushing at how raspy his voice sounded.

“I want to fuck you.” Danny’s voice was dark and hungry, matching the intensity of his gaze. Steve moaned, spreading his legs wide and nodding, ready for a hard and fast fuck.

“Yes, yes, definitely, let’s do that,” he said, watching Danny pull his underwear off, “you have such good ideas.”

“You should remind yourself of that the next time I’m telling you to call for backup,” Danny stated, his reply almost automatic after nine years of this argument, as he searched noisily through the bedside table for what Steve assumed was the lube.

He sighed, choosing to ignore Danny’s remark and instead telling him, “The lube is in the second drawer, Danny, it’s where we always put it.”

Danny grabbed it and crawled back over on the bed to glare at Steve. “Shut up or I won’t put my dick in you like you want.”

Steve laughed, settling back against the pillows, and wiggling his hips a little. “Let’s start with the underwear first.”

Danny got a finger underneath the waistband and pulled them down slowly, remarking, “I’m really surprised you didn’t somehow get these off while my dick was in your mouth.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “My hands are tied, Danny.”

“Yes, sarcasm, that’s what you want to use on the guy who’s about to fuck you.” Danny threw Steve’s underwear off the side of the bed and Steve was satisfied by the appreciative look Danny was giving his cock, laying dark and dripping on his belly.

“I wouldn’t have to use sarcasm if you would just fuck me already.” Steve knew his voice was getting a bit strained, but he just wanted, _needed_ Danny to get the fuck on with it.

“Patience.” Danny dipped down to give Steve’s cock a long, slow lick and Steve cried out in surprise at the sudden wet heat tracing a line up his cock.

“Kind of hard to have patience when you do things like that, Danny,” Steve growled, clenching his hands with the desire to reach out and take control. Danny noticed, ~~of course Danny noticed~~ , and reached for the lube, soothing him with a touch to his thigh.

“I’ll make this so good, Steve,” Danny promised, leaning forward to kiss him softly as he slicked up his fingers.

The first press inside was slow, methodical, and had Steve squirming, needing to get Danny deeper inside him _right now_. Danny ignored Steve’s frustration and kept opening him up slowly, so slowly. Steve heard his pulse pounding in his ears, every single part of him straining for more, more of Danny, more of _this_.

“Please, Danny, please,” he rambled, hands gripping the headboard tightly and legs spread wide as Danny fingered him unhurriedly, deliberately missing his prostate, rubbing around it gently, driving Steve _insane_.

“Please what?” Danny asked, the tense line of his jaw and red and dripping cock belying the casual tone of his words.

“I need you,” Steve growled, canting his hips up into Danny’s next thrust into him with his fingers.

“I’ve got you,” Danny murmured, meeting his gaze and smiling softly at him. Steve groaned in frustration, throwing his head back against the pillows, only to suddenly shout and arch his back a moment later as Danny finally, _finally_ hit his prostate, pressing against it determinedly.

After the leisurely pace that Danny had set for them, the intense pleasure racing through him had Steve on the edge faster than he thought, the desire curling into knots in his belly. Danny pulled his fingers out and Steve opened one eye to watch Danny slick himself, shivering with the anticipation of Danny being inside him.

Danny kneeled at Steve’s ass, pulling Steve’s long legs over his shoulders and pressing inside. Steve closed his eyes and a choked sound escaped his lips as Danny pushed the blunt, thick head of his cock into Steve. For a moment, Steve wondered if this would be when Danny abandoned this steady pace and fucked him hard, leaving Steve sore tomorrow. But no, Danny leaned over Steve, bending him almost in half, and continued to slowly push inside until his hips were snug with Steve’s ass.

He leaned down to press a searing kiss to Steve’s mouth, steadily pulling out before slamming back inside with a hard, deep thrust. Steve cried out, ripping his mouth away from Danny’s just in time to avoid biting down on Danny’s lip. Danny’s lip curled, and he groaned.

“You’re going out of your mind, aren’t you, babe?” He panted, the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulled out and thrust back inside again. “I’m going to take you apart until you are screaming my name, begging me to come, yeah, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Steve felt completely out of his depth, unsure of what to do with this slow, steady pace and sudden desire at being laid out like this underneath Danny, just taking everything that Danny wants to give him. Fast, passionate, fervent sex had been his previous experience and now Danny, as always, was completely redefining sex for him with every sure thrust inside, every deep kiss that left Steve breathless and wanting more.

He closed his eyes, fully relaxing into every delicious sensation as Danny played his body like an expert musician honing their craft, biting at Steve’s jawline, twisting a nipple, whispering praise into Steve’s ear in a hot and heavy tone, absolutely dripping with desire. Steve gave up on intelligent speech, expressing his want through heady moans and deep groans that resonated through his body.

Danny sat up a bit, changing the angle as he thrust into Steve and Steve _shouted_ , back arching as sparks shot down his spine. He felt more than heard Danny’s answering growl and subsequent faster pace, pushing insistently into Steve’s prostate every time. Steve couldn’t help but open his eyes to take in the sight of Danny, blonde hair flopping in his face, light glistening on the sweat dotted across his skin, muscles bunching beneath his skin as he fucked into Steve, wet and red mouth hanging open as he grunted with every move.

He was _gorgeous_.

Steve tried to tell him that, but the words slipped away until all that was left was Danny’s name. “Danny, fuck, you’re, _Danny_ , _please_!” Steve pleaded, desperate to come.

“You wanna come?” Danny panted, never once slowing his pace.

“ _Yes_.” Steve tried to infuse that one word with all the frustration, tension, and rampant desire that had been building in him since Danny had laid him out and pulled out the ties with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’ve got you,” Danny soothed, balancing on one hand while grasping Steve’s cock in the other, stroking him firmly. The Hawaiian heat made it easy for their sweat to ease Danny’s grip on him, making every movement smooth and heated. Steve noticed that there was someone whining and begging, and, in some distant corner of his brain, he recognized his own voice but then Danny’s hand twisted, and he arched off the bed, crying out Danny’s name and coming in hot pulses over Danny’s fingers, searing pleasure racing through him and leaving him tingling and spent.

Danny’s groan was loud, and Steve opened his eyes to gaze hazily up at him, noting how Danny was biting his lip, grunting loudly, eyes blazing with lust as he thrust into Steve once, twice more and then came with a long cry, throwing his head back and hips stuttering against Steve’s ass.

Yup, still gorgeous.

After Danny had come down from his orgasm, after he pulled out of Steve body with a wet sound that had both of their dicks twitching, after Danny had untied Steve and cleaned both of them up, when Steve was curled into Danny’s side, enjoying the soft slide of Danny’s fingers over his sweat-slick skin, he would murmur “thank you” and know that Danny would understand exactly what he meant.

But for now, he would just enjoy the view.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
